Whiplash
by Suuchul
Summary: Who new two people could have such an influence on each other's lives. Sorry the summary sucks. xD Roxas/Axel fic, rated for later chapters.


**Author's Note: **Hello dear reader's, if you actually read this then woot! Just some drabble that I found from way back when. I figured I would post it and hope for the best, if it does well then I'll add more chapters. Just something to do when I'm not at work. xD Hope you enjoy!

I sadly do not own any of the characters, if I did the world would be doomed. :P

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Roxas trudged out of the library. He hadn't ment to stay so long, but his English paper was due in the moring and his piece of crap computer had finally kicked the bucket. It was now dark, well as dark as it gets in the city, and poor Roxas had to walk home. He ran a hand through spikey blonde locks, his crystal blue eyes scanning the steets nervously. He would have to pass by two bars and a night club before he was safely home in his dorm. At the moment he loathed his cousin Sora for taking the car when he knew Roxas shouldn't be roaming the streets alone.

'Stupid Sora...had to go out with his stupid boyfriend.' It's not that he hated Sora or his new boyfriend, Riku, it's just he had called the car for this weekend and somehow he was walking. He walked past the two bars, only suffering a grab on the ass and a few cat calls. Passing the bars was the easy part, it was the club he'd always hated passing. He could deal with drunks, but clubers were usually high off something and felt invinsible enough to start fights with anyone. 'God! Why did the school pick such a dangerous neighborhood to build a library,' he thought. It didn't help that he had this wierd feeling he was being followed.

Just as he passed infront of the club doors a redhead burst out of the club, laughing and crashing right into Roxas.

Roxas fell hard, hitting his head on a near by parked car. His messenger bag had spilt open and he started to try and put his books back in his bag, but his vision was getting blurry. He flinched when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, he looked up into guilty emerald green eyes. Roxas couldn't help himself, but he looked over the redhead, who didn't look much older than him. He was every bit the playboy, black pants that clung to every curve of his lower body, a tight t-shirt to show of his (in Roxas' words) rather nice body, and a soft, beautiful face with the strangest tattoo's on his cheeks.

The redhead reached a hand out to touch Roxas' forehead, "You ok?"

Roxas blushed litely and knocked the hand away, "I'm fine."

It seemed so wierd, this strange guy seemed to be the only thing that wasn't blurry. He returned to picking up his things, fully intent on ignoring the redhead. The man knelt down to help when the club doors swung open. A group of what looked like elven people came out, wearing the exact same thing as the redhead. The blonde must have looked as confussed as he felt because the redhead laughed. The first person Roxas saw was a tall man with an eye patch who gave them a preditory smile, "Axel, what have we told you about just barrelling out like that?"

The redhead laughed rubbing the back of his neck laughing, "Not to?"

The man laughed, "So who's the kid?"

The blonde glared, "I'm not a kid." He quickly grabbed his things and stood, fully intent on leaving the rude man, but everything started to swim and he couldn't see straight. He felt himself start to fall back, but a warm arm encircled his waist to hold him steady.

"Hey Axel what did you do to the kid?"

Roxas glared as best as he could at the man, about to correct that yet again he was not a kid, but was cut off by the redhead, "I kinda knocked him over when I came out of the club and I think he hit his head pretty hard." Roxas felt the hand on his waist move to rub his side in a soothing manner. He immediatly burst into a fit of giggles, trying to push Axel away. Unfortunatly pushing away the offender ment pushing away the only support he had at the moment. As he began to waver the supporting arm was around his waist again and Axel laughed a quick apology. Roxas blushed a little at the look of amusement on most of the groups face, but he immediatly frowned. That feeling was back, that someone, somene bad, was following him. He shuddered harshly and looked behind him at what he had feared to be true. Across the street stood two shabbily dressed men that Roxas had seen cat-calling at the bar, staring right at him. 'Are they stalking me?', he thought and felt his stomach turn, it's contents hovered in his throat.

"Got a name?"

Roxas looked up into emerald eyes, "Roxas."

"Hmmm," he said, looking to where Roxas had been staring at minutes before. He smiled, "How 'bout we walk you to your dorm Roxy? I'd feel awful responsible if you passed out somewhere and someone stole your cute little ass away."

Roxas blushed, glaring dangerously at Axel, "It's Roxas, not Roxy."

The redhead laughed and hoisted Roxas' messenger bag over his shoulder, letting the group lead before he started to shuffle Roxas along. After Roxas stumbled the third time Axel stopped walking, "How 'bout you hold on to my waist? That way if you feel yourself start to fall, you can correct yourself."

Roxas blushed, but still put an arm around his waist. He would never tell the redhead, but it felt good to be close to Axel.

"Is it just me or does this seem oddly familiar?"

Roxas huffed, "Your crazy." But it did feel familiar, like he had done this before.

Axel laughed and put an arm around Roxas, making him smile, "Ya know your cute when you smile."


End file.
